Attack of the Chupagemas
by Exotos135
Summary: An ancient legend from Gem folklore makes his appearance, forcing the Crystal Gems to fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Message

**I have to spend the weekend at my dad's, so I decided to eave a teaser for this possible mini-series, should anybody actually want to see it continued.**

 **That's all, so, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

A TV turned on and initially showed static, before the static slowly changed to the form of a familiar gem: Peridot. She was panting heavily, and she looked like she had seen horrors no Gem or human should have seen.

"This is Peridot, sending this message to all Gems, from Homeworld, from this planet, from everywhere!" Peridot stated, quickly looking around before continuing, "I was stranded on planet Earth, my escort and informant are nowhere to be seen and I lost my left foot, but that is nothing compared to the horrors that I've discovered today."

Before she could continue, the ground shook and the static briefly returned, right before changing to a terrified Peridot.

"Escape from this planet if you're in it, or if you're in space, don't even try to come to find out what's going on!" peridot hastily added before another shake. "The legends about... "it", they were true! Repeat, the legends were-"

However, before she could end her sentence, a mass of unknown form attacked her and she screamed in horror as she was reduced to gem form, upon which the mass ate her. After that, the... "thing" noticed the recording device the Gem used and devoured it, thus making the screen go into static again.


	2. Notice

**Just a quick notice: this fic has no set schedule. So if you're wondering why I'm taking forever to update this, then remember that.**

 **Plus, I have my other fics to worry about, so of course I have to try work for those too.**

 **If you can be patient, I promise you that I'll try to update this when I have the next chapter ready.**

 **That was all, thanks for hearing me out and understanding.**


	3. Chapter 2: Origins

**Hello everyone, I just remember I have this fic! I'll try to avoid making this too long, maybe 4 or 5 chapters at most.**

 **In this chapter, you'll learn about the Gemsucker in Gem folklore. That's it. I honestly don't know what else to add here.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say, so read and review.**

* * *

 **(Beach House)**

Steven watched the TV screen, having just seen Peridot's message. As he waited to see if anything else would happen, the Crystal Gems arrived.

"What's up with the TV, Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, Peridot sent a message, and once it finished, the TV just turned to static." Steven explained, right before the static started to change. "And its repeating itself right now."

The message, as Steven said, repeated itself and the gems grew more worried as they saw more and more of it. Once it finished, Pearl grabbed Steven and, along with Amethyst and Garnet, immediately went outside, checking everywhere for the monster once they arrived.

"Guys, calm down!" Steven exclaimed as he tried to free himself from Pearl's grasp.

"Steven, the thing you saw in the video..." Pearl uttered, pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath before adding, "That thing's an ancient monster from Gem folklore simply known as... the Chupagemas."

"Why is the name in spanish?" Steven asked.

"It hides the fact that its name literally sucks." Amethyst blurted.

"Amethyst, don't say such things!" Pearl scolded, "I mean, they're true, but you still shouldn't say such things!"

Steven freed himself from Pearl's grasp and hit the ground before asking, "Why do you want to run from it?"

"Steven, the Chupagemas is too powerful to be confronted, if it gets you, your gem will be rendered useless." Garnet stated.

Upon hearing that, Steven looked down and then glanced at the Gems before turning to Garnet and asking, "Tell me more about it."

"But Steven-"

"Guys, please."

Garnet turned to Pearl and Amethyst, who shrugged and shook their heads, and then turned back to Steven and begun to retell the tale. "Fine, thousands of years ago, the homeworld decided to conduct the first ever fusion experiment..."

 **(Millenniums ago, at the Homeworld)**

Some Gems dressed as scientists took in some rather terrified Gems to a gadget-thing.

 _"Some Gems were forced to take part in some experiments, to see if the fusion could be done in any way other than the fusion dance."_

A ton of tests were performed, but most were unsuccessful. When one of the experiments, which involved forcing the Gems to go to their Gemstone forms and morphing them together, seemed like it was going to work, one of the Gemstones glowed before it formed the monster.

 _"However, sometime during the experiment, the Gems decided that enough was enough and, in their last time as individuals, broke free and attacked."_

The Chupagemas did as Garnet said and broke out, roaring at the scientists as they took out their weapons and tried to fight back. However, the monster managed to defeat them with ease with green fire-like breath, automatically turning them into gemstones.

 _"It then devoured the gemstones of the ones who experimented on it and broke to the rest of the homeworld, attacking other gems and eating their gemstones as well without ever stopping."_

The monster did as Garnet said, though it faced less resistance since most Gems ran away in fear. When it had "eaten" a lot of Gems, Yellow Diamond watched from afar and frowned before summoning her weapon: a ring with a tube in the middle that, when activated, revealed four yellow energy blades.

 _"It became such a problem, in fact, that Yellow Diamond had to take action!"_

Suddenly, Yellow Diamond was fighting with the Chupagemas, who tried to fire it's breath at the Gem, much to no avail. After a while, the beast managed to hit Yellow Diamond's gem, causing her to flicker a bit.

 _"However, before Yellow Diamond was eaten, she managed to stun the beast and send it into outer space."_

Pretty much doing what Garnet uttered, Yellow Diamond slid past the monster, used her weapon to stun it and then, somehow, levitated it and threw it off the planet and into outer space. Garnet narrated one last time as the remaining Gems cheered in joy.

 _"From then on, it was referred to as a legend, and the Gems remained calm as the memory of that living horror faded into obscurity."_

 **(Back at the present)**

"And that's why we can't confront it, the only one who was able to confront it is Yellow Diamond, and _she_ was almost eaten as well." Garnet added, "With a breath capable of reducing a Gem to their gemstone, if we even tried to locate the beast, it would be a suicide mission."

"...And what if humans fought it?" Steven suggested.

With his suggestion confusing the gems, Steven decided to show them instead and he ran to Beach City. "I'll be back in a minute!"

"Steven, where are you going!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I'm going to go pick up Connie!"


	4. Chapter 3: Belly of the Beast

**Here is the next chapter. No spoiler this time, I'll let you go straight to the chapter.**

 **You know the usual, read and review.**

* * *

 **(At the Big Donut)**

Connie sat on a table next to the door and leisurely ate a donut. Her leisure wasn't interrupted when Steven barged into the store and turned to her. "Connie!" Steven shouted.

"I wasn't eating a donut, honest!" Connie shrieked as she threw the donut away and turned to Steven, and she calmed down upon seeing him. "Oh, hi Steven."

"Yeah, hi Connie, look I don't have time to explain stuff, just come with me!"

And with that said, Steven grabbed Connie's arm and dragged her to the beach. "Steven, stop it!" Connie complained before releasing herself from Steven's grasp. "What's the rush?"

"Okay, I think I could try to explain this." Steven took a long, deep breath before explaining, "An ancient monster from Gem folklore called the Chupagemas-"

"Why is the name spanish?"

"It hides the fact that it's name sucks." Steven quickly replied before resuming, "Anyway, it has returned after a long time and the Gems can't do anything against it, since it's pretty much designed to deflect whatever they can do to them. However, since it probably can't do anything to humans, I figured you could help us."

"What about you?" Connie inquired. "What would he do to a half-Gem like you?"

"Apparently, I wouldn't be able to use my Gem powers." Steven answered. "Anyway, could you help us with the monster?"

"I don't know, Steven, a monster that not even the Crystal Gems could go against doesn't sound like something a normal human like me could deal with." Connie replied. "Even if I could help you kill it or whatever, what am I supposed to do about it?"

However, before he could respond, the ground started to shake and the Crystal Gems arrived. "Steven, get out of the way! The Chupagemas is coming!"

And then, almost immediately after that, the monster itself came out of the ground near Steven and revealed it's full form. It was a large worm-like creature with seven eyes close to its mouth, and arms and legs at random places all across the rest of the body.

Immediately after that, the monster looked at Steven and noticed his Rose Quartz Gem, which enraged the monster for some reason. It roared, smacked Connie and the Crystal Gems away and then struck Steven up. The boy screamed and tried to fly away before he was eaten by the Chupagemas, much to the horror of the girls.

Inside the monster, Steven screamed as he fell through the insides and saw that they were made of the gemstones of deceased Gems, most which somehow managed to turn into somewhat-humanoid forms to scream at Steven as the boy continued to fall. When he eventually hit the ground, Steven got up and dusted himself before looking around the insides and going deeper and deeper.

Once he got deep enough, he found some strange object made of gemstones being held inside a cube, which itself was held by tentacle-like appendages. When he tried to approach it, however, the gemstones in the object summoned deformed, humanoid forms that screeched in agony as they reached for Steven, who screamed as the forms grabbed him and one of the appendages attached itself to his forehead.

Back outside, the Gems were noticed by the Chupagemas, who slowly crawled to them as they got up and went to hide. However, before Amethyst could follow Pearl and Garnet, she was grabbed Connie and she told her, "Amethyst, shot me at that thing!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Shoot me at the giant Gem-Abomination you polymorphic clump of dirt!"

Partially offended and partially surprised by the girl's response, Amethyst nodded in response and turned into a cannon. Connie got inside the cannon and then was shot into the beast, who opened its mouth to roar and gave Connie the perfect chance to go inside as Amethyst turned back to normal and went to hide with Garnet and Pearl.

Once inside, Connie looked around and then started to "swim" towards the walls. However, unlike Steven, the gemstones didn't even imply that they were still alive, and instead Connie managed to grab a hold of the wall and slowly slide down before hitting the ground.

The girl looked around her surroundings, but Steven was nowhere to be seen. However, she managed to spot an intense pink light at the distance, and she smiled before running towards it. "Don't worry, Steven, I'm coming!"


	5. Chapter 4: Past

**Okay, here it is, the penultimate chapter. This chapter shall reveal something about the Chupagemas's components you probably didn't guess before.**

 **Anyway, that's all I'm going to say. Read and review, and thanks.**

* * *

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst hid behind some rocks as the Chupagemas crawled in the ground, looking around for the Gems. Once it crawled far away enough, they sighed and tried to think what to do next.

"I can't believe Steven got eaten by the Chupagemas." Pearl uttered in horror. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We can't fight that thing ourselves, that's for sure!" Amethyst said. "But we can't just flee while Steven's trapped inside it."

Pearl simply looked away and remained silent while Amethyst turned to Garnet, who scratched her chin. "Something on your mind, Garnet?"

"Individually, we won't be able to beat it." Garnet uttered before taking off her glasses and turning to the other two Gems. "But maybe we don't need to fight it by ourselves."

With that said, the two exchanged looks and nodded in agreement.

 **(Back inside the belly of the Chupagemas)**

Connie continued to run after the glow in the horizon up until she saw the back of the hybrid boy.

"Steven, I found you!" She chirped in joy.

However, once she ran closer to the boy, she saw Steven's eyes glowed pink as the appendages did...something on his forehead while the humanoid Gems wailed and moved at random paces.

"Steven?!"

The sudden shout got the Gems attention, and they screeched and pointed at her as the appendages grabbed her and one of the tentacles attached itself to her forehead, causing her eyes to glow just like Steven's.

 **(Gem Homeworld in the past)**

Connie found herself in the middle of what looked like a highly advanced planet's hallway, with Steven close nearby watching from a window. Once she spotted him, Connie went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, are you okay?"

Steven grabbed Connie's head and turned it to the window, where Rose Quartz and three other Gems were outside.

These three Gems were Citrine, who deactivated the cameras and watched for any signs of the Diamonds, Amber, who held the door closed, and Bloodstone, who was the only one directly fighting Rose Quartz.

"Bloodstone, why are you trying to stop me?!" Rose questioned.

"I'm not trying to stop you, Rose, trying to stop a great mistake!" Bloodstone responded. "If you go against the Homeworld's rules, not only could a war start, but the humans you care about. You can't defeat them alone!"

"Then join me!" Rose replied. "Together, we can stop the Diamonds from using the Earth as a kindergarten!"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I can only do what I do best: avert disasters."

With that said, Bloodstone attacked Rose, who managed to block the attack and counterattack. As the Gems fought, Citrine saw Yellow, Blue and White Diamond heading to their location.

"The Diamonds are coming!" Citrine exclaimed. "Bloodstone, you either make Rose go to gemstone form or she escapes!"

Bloodstone frowned and turned back to Rose, and they struggled to gain the upper-hand and strike the other. However, once Bloodstone looked at the determination in Rose's eyes, she turned to Amber and yelled, "Amber, open the door!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

The Gem obeyed and opened the doors as Bloodstone managed to overpower Rose, and she kicked him hard enough to make her go past the door. Once she got up and dusted herself, Rose and Bloodstone exchanged stares before Bloodstone just waved her hand, and Rose returned the wave before leaving.

With that done, Amber closed the door and she and Citrine went back to Bloodstone, who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Was that the right thing to do?" Amber asked.

"We will be the ones to judge that."

Hearing those familiar voices, the trio turned around and saw the displeased Diamonds, who grabbed them and dragged them back inside.

 **(Back at the present)**

After that, the appendages released both Connie and Steven and the two took a few minutes before they managed to return to reality. Once they returned, they took some deep breaths as the Gems watched them.

"What was that all about?" Connie questioned.

"Mom confronted some Gems before the rebellion..." Steven blurted before turning to the Gems. "Did you show me the Gems that made up the Chupagemas?"

The Gems remained silent before looking at each other and nodding. After remaining silent for a while himself, Steven took a step forward and shouted, "Look, I can help you get back to your normal selves!"

The instant she heard that, Connie grabbed Steven's arm and scolded, "Steven, what are you doing?!"

"Connie, let me handle this." Steven requested. "I'm sure it's possible to avoid the fighting this time, I just need to convince them I don't want to hurt them."

Believing in the boy's words, Connie released him and stood back as Steven continued.

"I don't know if you can even hear me anymore, but I'll try to help you return to your individuality! Even if it takes me years to do so, I'll find a way to get you back to normal. Promise!"

The humanoid Gems looked at each other and went back into their gemstones before allowing Steven to grab the Chupagemas's core. However, before he could even move. "

Outside, the Chupagemas turned around and saw a six-armed, giant Gem fusion approaching it. The fusion was Alexandrite, who took off her shades and threw them to the ground before giving the monster a serious scowl.

"Hey, Wormface! You eat on of our friends, then you gotta deal with us!" Alexandrite yelled in unison with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst's voices. "We'll make sure Steven returns even if we have to rip him out off your guts!"

Alexandrite took a battle stance and the Chupagemas roared before standing up. And back inside, the Gems returned to their gemstones and spikes and weapon-like appendages sprouted from the walls.

"Avoiding the fighting just got a lot harder." Steven stated as he and Connie got ready to counterattack.


	6. Chapter 5: Finished At Last

**Okay guys, this is it. The last chapter.**

 **I got to admit it, maybe I should have thought this better before I made it.**

 **Well, this is the last fic of Steven Universe I'll make for now...maybe the last one I'll ever make...so I hope I leave on a high note!**

 **With nothing more to say, I humbly ask you that please, read and review.**

* * *

 **(Inside the Chupagemas)**

The place shook uncontrollably as the fight between Alexandrite and the Chupagemas begun. Connie and Steven, however, managed to get their footing right just before the tentacles and appendages attacked.

The kids punched them, but some more arrived and attacked them before they could recover. Steven recovered faster and tried to summon his shield, but nothing happened and he was quickly captured by the appendages. "Oh right, the chupagemas renders gem powers useless!"

Then, some tentacles tried to attack Connie, but for some reason they only phased through her.

"Connie, the tentacles can't do anything to you!" Steven yelled. "Go and try to take the Chupagemas's core! I'll try to find another way to distract the tentacles!"

Connie nodded and ran after the core, though she was met with aggressive defense before she could grab it. The deceased Gems appeared and pushed the girl away, and they screeched before attacking her again.

 **(Back outside)**

The Chupagemas got ready to shoot some energy balls, but Alexandrite punched their mouth shut and kicked him away. However, the monster dug underground and crawled towards Alexandrite, who jumped away before the Chupagemas surfaced and bit the thin air.

Seeing the window of opportunity open, Alexandrite summoned Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst's weapons and fused them into her own weapon: six pairs of big gauntlets with claws, with Amethyst's whip acting like a lasso.

Alexandrite then caught the monster with her weapons and shouted "GET OVER HERE!" dragged the Chupagemas and then threw him up the air. As it squirmed and tried to gain balance, Alexandrite jumped and smacked it, sending it down to the ground.

 **(Back inside)**

Connie fell and hit the ground, though she managed to dodge the Gem's "ghosts" when she managed to recover. The girl grabbed the core and tried to take it, but the Chupagemas's innards didn't want to cooperate, so she pulled harder and harder as Steven released himself from the tentacles and went to Connie. With Steven by her side, the Gemstones decided to look at him one last time before returning to their gemstones.

Quickly shooking off what just happened, Connie ripped off the Chupagemas's core and the beast cried as everything shook.

 **(Outside)**

Alexandrite got ready to strike at the Gem monster one more time before it heard it screech and twitch in pain. It twisted and wobbled before it lit up and exploded into a cloud of smoke, with the gemstones it ate slowly falling to the ground. Alexandrite heard the screams of Steven and Connie, who remained together with the core as they fell, only to be catched by one of Alexandrite's hands.

The kids turned to the fusion and gave her wide smiles before she uttered, "Well done."

 **(Some hours later)**

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet bubbled the inactive gemstones they could find and threw away any other junk while Steven and Connie discussed what to do with the gemstone nearby. One of the gemstones was Peridot's, but before they could bubble it, the Gem "reformed" her physical form and shot some energy balls at the trio before crawling away. However, she stopped once she spotted Steven with the gemstone, which gave the remaining Gems enough time to catch up to her.

"Give it up, Peridot!" Pearl snarled. "You can't run from us this time!"

"You got no time to deal with me, specially with that kid holding the Chupagemas's gemstone core!" Peridot stated before pointing at the gemstone. "You need to do something before it gets the chance to regenerate!"

And then Steven bubbled the gemstone.

"...Wait, what?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"I got to agree with Peridot this time, are you sure it's a good idea to bubble the core of one of the Gems most dreaded enemies?" Pearl questioned.

"The gems that made up the Chupagemas didn't deserve what happened to them." Connie responded. "Steven and I were shown what happened in the past and saw how they were before becoming the chupagemas."

"I know I can return them to their original forms, I just need time to figure out how."

The Crystal Gems failed to find a way to properly answer, though their attention was soon focused on Peridot when the Gem blurted, "Well, I think I'll be leaving now-"

"Get her!" Garnet ordered.

The Gems chased Peridot, who screamed and ran away. Now alone with Connie and the bubbled gemstone, Steven stared at the object before Connie put her hand on his shoulder and stated: "I know you'll save them."

Steven simply smiled and hugged Connie in response.

 **The End**


End file.
